leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mairin
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Mairin |jname=マノン |tmname=Manon |image=Mairin.png |size=125px |caption=Mairin |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Light brown |hair=Red |age=11 |hometown=Unknown |region=Kalos |anime=yes |epnum=SS029 |epname=Mega Evolution Special I |enva=Zoe Martin |java=Mikako Komatsu }} Mairin (Japanese: マノン Manon) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is a beginner Trainer and a traveling companion of Alain. History In the Mega Evolution Specials Mairin first appeared with her , Chespie, jumping on some rocks on a river. She heard a lot of noise, which came from Alain and Astrid's . Mairin went to the place where Alain and Astrid were battling, and hid behind some bushes while she watched the battle. She was surprised to see that the appearances of and were different. She was even more surprised when they reverted back to their original forms. After the battle, Alain caught her hiding from afar and told her to come on out. Mairin explained to him how she was confused about his Charizard's different appearance in which Alain confirmed it as Mega Evolution. She then told him about a who saved a Garchomp from going berserk. When Alain got a call from his Holo Caster, Mairin followed him to the location he was told to go to. After arrival in some old ruins, Mairin was unable to locate where he had gone. She found Alain when he was looking at the ruins' interior. When Remo showed up and wanted to battle Alain, he told Mairin to go hide. Mairin continued to follow him despite Alain telling her not to. After the battle, they encountered a and Mairin battled it with Chespie. She had trouble landing a single hit on the Pokémon, and after dodging a and , she laughed at Mairin. Alain advised Mairin to use a move to inflict or to slow Flabébé down. As such, Mairin ordered Chespie to use . Mairin threw a Poké Ball and caught the Flabébé. She went to the Pokémon Center to heal the Poison and gave the Flabébé the nickname Bébé. While Mairin was busy, Alain left to a restaurant where Siebold was. Mairin went to the restaurant and Alain and Siebold began their battle, with Siebold ultimately being the victor. Mairin was eventually accepted as a companion of Alain as he told her to do whatever she wanted. In Mega Evolution Special II, Mairin accompanied Alain on an airplane to the Hoenn region. They got off at an airport there. After tripping on the edge of the mountains and crashed into a tree, she met Steven Stone after helping her up. Mairin then watched Steven and Alain battle behind the tree she crashed on. After the battle was interrupted, Mairin was introduced to Lysandre who mistakes her as Alain's sidekick. Mairin went with Alain, Steven, and Lysandre to the ruins. She watched as the three uncovered a giant Giant Rock. The research of the rock accidentally awakened who became furious about it. Alain had Mairin go into hiding while he and Steven took care of the Legendary Pokémon, to no avail. With the Giant Rock gone and the ruins destroyed, Mairin went with Alain and Steven to Rustboro City to investigate the whereabouts of the Giant Rock. She reappeared in Mega Evolution Special III where she arrived in the Devon Corporation with Alain. After witnessing the legend between and being told on a TV screen, Mairin stated that she did not want to get involved with Groudon and Kyogre as she saw become angry back in the ruins. Alain left, calling her a stowaway to Steven even though he cared for her safety. While Alain and Steven were flying to where Primal Groudon and Kyogre were at the side of Rustboro City, Mairin and Chespie somehow snuck onto the plane and saw the fight. After Alain's Mega Charizard X was tremendously overpowered by Primal Groudon's and the giant ice shards knocking out Alain, Mairin ran to him and took him to a cave. She then witnessed the same Rayquaza before who managed to stop the fight between Groudon and Kyogre, and then returned to their original forms. She was happy to see that Alain was alright. Following the fight, Alain returned to Kalos on his own, knowing that Mairin would have been in more danger if she was with him. Steven offered to take Mairin back to Kalos too and she accepted. In Mega Evolution Special IV, she reunited with Alain in Lysandre Labs. However, Alain still insisted on pushing her away despite her protests. Upset at this, she asked Chespie to give her a moment alone. Unfortunately, this caused Chespie to stumble upon an experiment that overloaded, exposing it to near-fatal levels of a strange energy. Although Chespie was able to rescue the Core being experimented on, it quickly fell into a coma. Mairin was horrified to discover that something had happened to Chespie, and the news that there was nothing Lysandre Labs' Nurse Joy could do beyond stabilize it was the tipping point into despair; all the broken Mairin could do was tearfully beg Lysandre to assure her that Chespie would wake up. After this devastating turn of events, Mairin stops traveling until Chespie recovers; she is implied to be unaware that this depends on Alain helping Lysandre complete his plans for the Mega Evolution energy system. In the main series In A Meeting of Two Journeys!, Mairin was still at Lysandre Labs with the comatose Chespie. Alain called Lysandre for an update on her situation, only to be informed that nothing had changed at the time. In The Synchronicity Test!, Mairin sent Alain a video of her and Chespie. Though Chespie had shown no signs of improvement, she assured Alain that the two of them were fine, and told him to do his best. In Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!, Mairin was shopping at a shop in the Lumiose Conference that sells Pokémon-themed accessories and she purchased a -themed accessory for her Chespie. During her purchase, a lost , who actually belongs to , bumped into her and fell over, before standing back up. Mairin bent down and happily spoke to the Chespin and asked the Spiny Nut Pokémon if it had a Trainer. She carried the Chespin with her, until , , and saw the her and the Chespin that she was carrying and then the Chespin waved to them. After the four Trainer's met, they all walked over to where Ash and his friends were, after they had desperately tried to search for Clemont's Chespin. Chespin jumped out of Mairin's arms and towards Clemont, who caught it in his arms. After the two reunited, the two, along with Ash, , and were all happy, which made Mairin sad, because she remembered her past with Chespie and how Chespie is still currently in a coma. Mairin started crying, but after Ash spoke to her, she wiped away her tears and she put on a happy expression. Mairin and the others then proceeded to go to the Lumiose Conference's Pokémon Center, where they all sat on seats and talked with each other. Some of them first started talking to Mairin and she spoke about her Chespie and the current state that it's in. Professor Sycamore then came up to the group and spoke to Mairin about Alain and after that conversation, she continued to sit there as the conversation moved to the fact that Professor Sycamore recently gained a slight understanding about Ash's Greninja's Ash-Greninja form. At night time, she was seen walking with Serena, Bonnie, Chespin, and , while talking with the former two, and during their conversation she spoke to Chespin and patted it on its head, before Chespin puffed out its chest so much, leading it to falling over. Mairin continued to talk with the same two again, before heading off while saying her goodbyes to all of them, with Serena, Bonnie, and Chespin all saying goodbye to their new friend. Later that night, she spoke with Lysandre, who told her that Team Flare now had the Mega Evolution energy that Chespie needed to recover. The next day, Mairin was seen standing in the private viewing box inside the Lumiose Conference's stadium, along with Lysandre and an , with her hands pressed against the box's glass window. She and the others in the box were watching as Ash and Alain each walked towards their respective sides of the battlefield for the final round of the Conference. In Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! and Down to the Fiery Finish!, Mairin watched Ash and Alain's battle in the finals of the Lumiose Conference. In A Towering Takeover!, Mairin witnessed Lysandre's speech to the entire world. Afterwards, Mairin came to realize that Lysandre wasn't being entirely honest about helping Chespie and began questioning why he would bring such an impending disaster to everyone. Suddenly, a Team Flare Grunt tried to take her with him, but the grunt was stopped by Professor Sycamore, who rescues her. Mairin proceeded to stick her tongue out at the Grunt, before Sycamore battled him. In Coming Apart at the Dreams!, Mairin arrived outside Prism Tower to meet up with Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Blaziken Mask with Sycamore. She asked Serena if Ash and Alain reached Prism Tower and became worried about Chespie. Serena, Mairin, and Sycamore then headed to Lysandre Labs to rescue Chespie, with the help of Team Rocket who provide their helicopter for transportation. In The Right Hero for the Right Job!, Mairin rescued Chespie, only to have the Spiny Nut Pokémon absorbed by the Giant Rock in Rocking Kalos Defenses!, which then mutated into a Zygarde 50% Form. In Forming a More Perfect Union!, Chespie was rescued by Alain and Ash, who managed to infiltrate the Giant Rock and free it. After Lysandre's defeat and the Giant Rock's destruction by Zygarde's Complete Forme, Chespie finally awoke from its coma, much to Mairin's happiness and Alain's relief. Later, Alain apologized to Mairin for all that he did and asked for her forgiveness. Mairin told him that as long as he is safe, then everything was all right. In Battling With a Clean Slate!, Mairin decided to throw a party for Alain's return to Professor Sycamore's Lab. She fell down while fixing the decorations and also burned the cake she baked for the party. Ash and his friends arrived to help her and they successfully managed to welcome Alain back to the lab. Later on, Mairin and Chespie were awarded the Honor of Kalos medal by Sycamore for defeating Team Flare, along with Alain, Ash, and his friends. All of them, as well as their Pokémon, gathered to take a photo afterwards. In The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!, Mairin came to watch Serena's performance with Alain. Seeing how Serena, Shauna, and Jessilee made the residents of Lumiose City smile, Mairin and Chespie dragged Alain into dancing along with the performance. In Till We Compete Again!, Mairin said her goodbyes to Serena. Later, she was seen accompanying Alain, who was now on a quest to hunt down his own Key Stone and Mega Stone, due to the Anistar Sundial now providing locations to Mega Stones throughout the region. Character Mairin is rather clumsy, often falling or tripping whenever she walks. Her , who travels with her outside of its Poké Ball, is quick to act in case her trips end up being too dangerous, in one instance having to grab her with to pull her back up after she fell off of a somewhat small ledge. Mairin is loyal to her friends and would go out of her way to help them, especially Alain. Mairin has a fairly forceful attitude, despite being a new . When asked who she is by Siebold, she proudly declares herself as Alain's traveling companion, despite being told by Alain to not follow him, and being left behind by him more than once. She cares for Alain's well-being, questioning him on more than one occasion as to why he would want to put himself into risky situations. As such, when Alain yelled at her at the Devon Corporation, and again at Lysandre Labs, she burst into tears as a result of Alain's lashing out. Her emotional state took a turn for the worse after Chespie fell into an unexplainable coma, forcing her to put her travels on hiatus until Chespie recovers. Despite the fallout between them, Mairin still sees Alain as her best friend, since she looks up to him for his battling skills, strength, and confidences. Mairin also looks up to her close friend Serena as she is amazed by her bravery, kindness, and her willingness to help others for various reasons. By the time of the Lumiose Conference, she appeared to have become much better, but she still held within her a sense of deep worry for both Alain and Chespie. As a result of Team Flare's assault on Lumiose City, she began to worry deeply about both of their safeties. After Chespie was absorbed by the Giant Rock, Mairin showed signs of her previous state of worry, but once Chespie was rescued by Ash and Alain and later awoke following Lysandre's defeat, Mairin began crying in happiness and relief. Pokémon This listing is of Mairin's known in the : that she nicknamed Chespie (Japanese: ハリさん Hari-san). Chespie remains outside its Poké Ball.}} with Chespie's aid, which she nicknamed Bébé (Japanese: フラちゃん Fla-chan). Bébé's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=小松 未可子 Mikako Komatsu '' |en=Zoe Martin |da=Sara Poulsen |fi=Hanna Leino |fr_eu=Alice Lay |de=Angela Wiederhut |id=Tuti Pinkan (Mega Evolution Special I and II) Clara Dewanti (Mega Evolution Special III and IV) |it=Katia Sorrentino |pl=Aleksandra Radwan |es_eu=Cristina Yuste (Mega Evolution Pokédex Short) Pilar Martín (XY116-present) |th=ธันวา ภักดีอำนาจ ''Thanwa Pakdeeamnat |vi=Nguyễn Thụy Thùy Tiên}} Names Mairin's Pokémon Chespie Bébé Related articles * Mega Evolution Pokédex Short * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Female characters Category:Anime characters de:Michaela es:Mairin fr:Martine it:Marin ja:マノン zh:瑪農